Seems Like A Lifetime
by IluvNCIS
Summary: Sequel to Some Things Stay the Same Deals with the lives of the team. Pairings: Tony and Kate, McGee and Abby, and Gibbs and Jen
1. Better Than Ever

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, the rest belong to creators of NCIS

Authors Note: This is the third story in the Things Change series; there will be one more after this one. If you haven't read "Things Change" and its sequel "Some Things Stay the Same" I strongly suggest you do before reading this. The first chapter of this story is sort of a recap.

Better than Ever

So many things have changed for the team over the past few years; Tony and Kate fell in love, got married, and had two little boys. McGee and Abby got married and had a little girl. Then there was Gibbs and Jen who had been dating ever since Tony and Kate locked them in the interrogation room to work out whatever was going on between them. Although it seemed that everything had changed the most important things never changed and the team was closer than ever and better than ever.

As for Tony and Kate they loved each other and their boys more than ever. They decided that they weren't going to plan on having anymore kids, but if it happened it happened. Secretly they both wanted one more child, a girl, but if it didn't happen they were content to just have their boys.

McGee and Abby were doing well except for the fact that their little girl Addison was going through the terrible twos. Addison has McGee wrapped around her little finger which Abby and everyone else has always found quite amusing. Surprisingly McGee and Abby have adjusted well to family life.

Gibbs and Jen on the other hand have been very discreet about their romance, the only people who know are Tony, Kate, Abby, McGee, and Ducky due to the fact everyone thought it best that Gibbs and Jen keep their relationship quiet for awhile. It was probably best for everyone, but since Jen came along Gibbs had changed he was easier to get along with and surprisingly he let Tony take the lead on many cases. All in all the team was doing great and it looked as if things could only get better.


	2. Choices

Choices

Ever since Ethan was born Kate had been dealing with an internal battle as to whether or not to continue working. Even though she chose to work, for the time being, part of her would much rather be taking care of her boys rather than chasing the bad guys. Kate and Tony had discussed it on many occasions and Tony was nothing but supportive of whatever decision she made. Kate looked at the picture on her desk, it was of her, Tony, Aidan, and Ethan at Christmas. She knew she had the life she always wanted. She had a career that she enjoyed and a family she loved very much but lately she felt as though she was having to choose between her family and her career and she hated that. Deep down she knew she was going to have to make a choice and soon, she already knew which choice she would make, but she didn't have to make it immediately.


	3. An important phone call

An important phone call

Gibbs' phone at his desk had been ringing all morning and was driving Tony, Kate, and McGee crazy. It had been a slow week at NCIS and Gibbs was in a very important meeting with Director Shepard and the FBI. After awhile the phone stopped ringing. "Finally." Tony said. But then to the agents dismay it began ringing again. "Should we answer it?" McGee asked. "Yeah Probie let's answer it and prepare to be shot by Gibbs when he finds out." Tony replied. "Incase you forgot Tony I'm not a Probie anymore, I haven't been in a long time." McGee said harshly. "You're still a Probie compared to me, incase you're forgetting I am the senior field agent." Tony replied back. "Yeah well what does that make Kate? She's not a senior field agent or a probie." McGee pointed out. "Kate is Kate." Tony replied. "Oh thanks Tony." Kate joined in. "Kate, honey you know what I mean." Tony tried to explain but Kate gave him one of her don't push it looks. "Okay we're going to take care of this situation right now. McGee get back to work. Tony answer the phone." Kate ordered. "You're kidding right? I mean what's in it for me?" Tony asked. "Nothing but I'll tell you what's not in it for you if you don't." Kate replied. "You're serious, okay fine."

Tony went over to Gibbs desk and answered the phone. "Special Agent Gibbs' phone this is Agent Dinozzo speaking. No he is not available at the moment can I take a message. Yeah okay I'll make sure he gets it." Tony said and hung up the phone. "So was it that difficult?" Kate asked. "Kate come with me." Tony said and Kate got up and followed. "What is it?" Kate asked. The woman who called was calling about Gibbs' daughter." Tony said. "What did she say?" Kate asked. "Nothing except that he needs to call her back immediately. Should we interrupt his meeting to give him the message or wait? Either way he's going to be mad." Tony asked. "Tony if it was Aidan or Ethan someone was calling about wouldn't you want to know? I know I would. We've got to go tell him now." Kate replied. Tony and Kate quickly headed to the directors office.

Tony knocked on the door. "Come in." Jen said. "Um we need to talk to Gibbs for a minute." Tony said. "You have five minutes Agent Dinozzo." Gibbs said. "Actually we need to talk to you in private." Tony replied. "I'll be right back." Gibbs said to the Director. Gibbs followed Tony and Kate out into the hall. "What's so important that you two had to drag me out of a very important meeting? I mean I leave you in charge for 3 hours Tony and you already…" Gibbs began to say when Kate cut him off. "It's about your daughter Gibbs." "What about my daughter?" Gibbs asked. Tony hands him the message. "We're not sure all we know is you need to call this woman back immediately." Tony replied. "Thank-you, now get back to work." Gibbs ordered. Tony and Kate headed back to their desks. "Well that went well." Kate said. "Well at least he didn't try to shoot us." Tony replied.


	4. Turning Point

Turning Point

At 2:00pm on that fateful day that Gibbs received the message about his daughter he paced in front of the door to the director's office. Finally he got up the nerve to knock on the door. "Come in." Jen said through the door. Gibbs entered. "Jen we have to talk…" he began to say. "What's wrong Jethro? You look as though you have just seen a ghost." Jen asked. "My ex-wife and daughter were in an accident. My daughter Erica is fine, but her mother, it doesn't look like she's going to make it." Gibbs said feeling sick. "What are you going to do?" Jen asked. "They are in California, I have to go there. It's the only thing I can do. I'm going to bring Erica back here to Washington D.C. The thing is Jen it's going to take some time." Gibbs began to say. "Take as much time as you need." Jen replied. "I want Tony to be left in charge of the team." Gibbs said. "Are you really sure you want to leave him in charge?" Jen asked. "No but McGee isn't ready and Kate, who I think would be best in that position, well it just wouldn't work out with her. She needs more time with her boys than she would get with that job." Gibbs replied. "So does Tony." Jen countered. "If Tony wants the job give it to him, I don't want you to bring in anyone if you don't have to." Gibbs said. "Okay and where does that leave us?" Jen asked. "Come by tonight, I won't be leaving until tomorrow." Gibbs replied. "I'll get the team together so you can tell them. It will mean more coming from you." Jen said.

The whole team Tony, Kate, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all waited for Gibbs around his desk. It wasn't long before Gibbs approached them followed by the director. "What's going on Gibbs?" Abby asked. "Well I'm glad you asked Abby because I don't really know where to begin. I'm going to be going away for awhile, I don't know for how long." Gibbs said. "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?" Kate asked. "I'm going to California to get my daughter and bring her home." Gibbs replied. "Good for you Gibbs." Abby said. "There is one more matter of business, Tony and Kate, come with me." Gibbs ordered. They followed him to a conference room. "What's up boss?" Tony asked. "Tony while I'm gone I want you to be in charge of the team. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone but I want you in charge. On one condition and that is you don't let it interfere with your family. Kate, Aidan, and Ethan come first. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Gibbs said. "I won't, my family means everything to me." Tony replied. "Well than as far as I'm concerned the job is yours." Gibbs said. "Thank-you Gibbs" Tony said. "Don't make me regret this Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he left the room and it wasn't long before he left the NCIS headquarters and was on his way home.


	5. Who knows what tomorrow brings

Authors note: The song used in this chapter is "Save Tonight" performed by Eagle Eye Cherry.

Who Can Know What Tomorrow Brings

It wasn't long before the day was dying and Jen reached Gibbs' house. Before she could knock on the door Gibbs opened it and greeted her with a kiss. "Back to my question from earlier, where does this leave us?" Jen asked. "Nice to see you too Jen" Gibbs replied sarcastically. "Well?" Jen asked. "Why don't you come in and we'll talk." Gibbs replied. Jen was surprised when she walked in to see a fire in the fireplace, dinner on the table, and a bottle of wine. "What's all this?" Jen asked. "This will be our last meal together for a while, so I thought it should be nice." Gibbs replied.

Go on and close the curtains…

Cause all we need is candlelight…

You and me and the bottle of wine…

And to hold you tonight…

Well, we know I'm going away…

And how I wish, I wish it weren't so…

So take this wine and drink with me…

Let's delay our misery…

Save tonight…

And fight the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone…

Save Tonight…

And fight the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone….

"I could go with you." Jen said over dinner. "No I think it's best I do this alone. Don't get me wrong I would like you to go but you're needed here and I need you to watch over my team." Gibbs said. "How long do you think this will take?" Jen asked. "I don't know, I have to get custody and you know that can take a long time. If I'm lucky she'll want to come with me." Gibbs replied. "And if you're not?" Jen asked. "It could take some time. Listen Jen, don't feel that you have to wait for me because you don't. I would like it if you did because I do love you. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to. I haven't had much luck in the relationship department, well making the relationships work is where I have a problem." Gibbs said but was then interrupted by Jen with a kiss. "I'll wait. You're worth it." Jen replied.

There's a log on the fire…

And it burns like me for you…

Tomorrow comes with one desire…

To take me away…

It ain't easy to say good-bye…

Darling please don't start to cry…

Cause girl you know I've got to go…

And lord I wish it wasn't so…

Save Tonight…

And fights the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone…

Save tonight…

And fight the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone…

It wasn't long before Gibbs and Jen said their good-byes and Jen was on her way home. "I'll wait." She said to herself. Both Gibbs and Jen knew the next few months were going to be rough but they believed that in the end everything would turn out right.

Tomorrow comes to take me away…

I wish that I, that I could stay…

But girl you know I've got to go…

And lord I wish it wasn't so…

Save tonight…

And fight the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone…

Save tonight…

And fight the break of dawn…

Come tomorrow…

Tomorrow I'll be gone…

Save tonight…


	6. Walk Away

Authors Note: The song used in this chapter is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne

Walk Away

I miss you…

I miss you so bad…

I don't forget you…

Oh it's so sad…

Erica Gibbs, a fifteen year old beauty, was sitting in the waiting room while a social worker was trying to get some information from her and Erica was being less than helpful. "How's my mom?" Erica asked. "The situation isn't good Erica." The social worker explained. "I want to see her." Erica said. "You can see her as soon as you answer some questions." The social worker replied. "I want to see her now." Erica demanded. "Erica, we have called your father and he is on his way here from Washington D.C. to see you." The social worker told her. "Yeah I'll believe it when I see it. He didn't want anything to do with me 12 years ago, why would that change now?" Erica asked. "Because your mother is dying Erica" The social worker replied sympathetically. "I want to see my mom." Erica said. "Okay come on." The social worker said and led Erica to her mother's room.

I hope you can hear me…

I remember it clearly…

Erica entered the room where her mother, Cynthia, was. Cynthia looked weak and pale. It was at that moment it really hit Erica that she was going to lose her mother. Erica went over to her mother's bedside. "Mom, are you awake?" Erica asked. "Erica, your father is…" Cynthia began to say. "I know." Erica replied cutting her off. "Erica, know I love you and did what I thought was best for you. Now I want you to walk out of this room and never look back." Cynthia said. "Mom, I'm not leaving you." Erica replied in tears. "Go, please I don't want you to see me die, go." Cynthia pleaded. "I love you Mom." Erica said and then she turned and left the room in tears.

The day you slipped away…

Was the day I found it won't be the same…

It wasn't long before Gibbs arrived at the hospital and met the social worker. She then took him to the room where Erica was waiting. "Has it happened yet?" Gibbs asked the social worker. "Not yet. You can wait with Erica." The social worker replied. "I need to see Cynthia; there is something I need to tell her." Gibbs said. "Okay but just for a minute, I think your daughter needs you." The social worker replied.

Gibbs entered Cynthia's room. Cynthia had been coming in and out of consciousness for the past hour. "Cynthia, I'm here." Gibbs said. Cynthia opened her eyes. "Jethro, take care of her I know what I did was wrong and it has hurt both of you." Cynthia tried to explain. "Sssh…let me talk. You have no idea how hard these past twelve years have been. How hard it has been to stay away and how angry I've been. The thing is I never really was angry at you. I was angry at myself I let work get in the way. I won't let that happen again. Thank-you for having them call me, thank-you for giving me a second chance." Gibbs said. "Will you stay with me until it happens? I don't want to die alone and when it happens I want Erica to hear it from you." Cynthia asked. "Of course." Gibbs replied. It wasn't long before Cynthia slipped out of consciousness yet again and died peacefully. "Good-bye Cynthia." Gibbs said as he got up to go see his daughter for the first time in twelve years.

I didn't get around to kiss you…

Good-bye on the hand…

I wish that I could see you again…

I know that I can't…

I hope you can hear me…

I remember it clearly…

The day you slipped away…

Was the day I found it won't be the same…

Gibbs entered the waiting room where Erica was sitting and crying. "Erica, do you know who I am?" Gibbs asked. "You're my father." Erica replied. "Erica there is something I need to tell you. You're mother died a few minutes ago. I was with her when she died, she wasn't alone. She died peacefully; she was sleeping when it happened. "What happens now? What happens to me?" Erica asked. "Well I'm going to leave that up to you." Gibbs replied. "What did my mom want?" Erica asked. "Your mom wanted you to go back to Washington D.C. with me, but ultimately it's your decision. You have grandparents here who want you, an aunt that wants you. But you also have me. I've missed you so much, I've missed watching you grow up and I'd love it if you gave me a chance to be part of your life but you don't have to make a decision today, and I'll stay until you make your decision. Just know that I'll support any decision you make on this subject because this is your life." Gibbs replied. "Thanks. I already miss her, how is that? She's only been gone a few minutes and I already miss her more than I ever knew I could miss someone." Erica asked. "I don't know Erica, I know when you love someone and then they leave us we can't help but miss them and there is this void that can never be filled when they are gone." Gibbs said trying to comfort his daughter. "Did you love my mother?" Erica asked. "Yes, I've never loved anyone as much as I loved your mother. I know you probably have a lot of unanswered questions and in time I hope you will find the answers. But for now it's time to grieve, because I know you are grieving and you need that time. Come on, I'll take you home." Gibbs said as they got up and left.

I've had my wake up…

Won't you wake up…?

I keep asking why…

I can't take it…

It wasn't fake…

It happened you passed by…

A few days later at Cynthia's funeral, Gibbs and Erica said their good-byes to Cynthia. Erica went up to the casket alone and placed a single white rose in the casket next to her mother. "I won't get to visit you for a while because I've decided to go back to Washington D.C. with my father. I love you Mom and I really miss you." Erica said and then walked back over to her family. "Are you okay?" Gibbs asked Erica. "Yeah and I've made my decision. I've decided to go back to Washington with you." Erica said. "I'm glad to hear that. You won't regret it." Gibbs replied with a smile.

Now you're gone…

Now you're gone…

There you go…

There you go…

Somewhere I can't bring you back.

Now you're gone…

Now you're gone…

There you go…

There you go…

Somewhere you're not coming back…

The day you slipped away…

Was the day I found it won't be the same…

I miss you…


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Authors Note: The song I chose for this chapter is "Heaven Help Me" by Wynonna Judd. I feel it really describes Tony and Kate feel at this point in the story.

Trouble in Paradise

Tony and Kate were having problems ever since Tony was put in charge of the team. Everything was fine at first but slowly but surely problems began to develop. Tony had to spend a lot more time at work and less and less time at home with Kate and the boys. Kate stopped Tony in the middle of a busy day. "Tony what time should we expect you home tonight, remember we have that dinner with my sister tonight." Kate reminded him. "I don't know, I may not be able to make it." Tony replied. "God Tony! What's it going to take to get you to spend one evening with your family? Remember us." Kate went off. "What am I supposed to do Kate? I was put in charge until Gibbs gets back." Tony asked. "Well let's just hope he gets back soon because I want my husband back and our boys want their father back!" Kate replied and began to walk off. "Kate, wait a second." Tony said and stopped her. "What?" Kate asked. "I'll take care of it; I'll be home early tonight." Tony said and then kissed her. "Tony, I love you so much and I can't lose you. I just can't." Kate replied. "You're not going to lose me." Tony replied and kissed her again. After they parted Tony headed for the directors' office.

I could lose my vision…

My eyes no longer see…

I could lose my religion…

In my struggle to believe…

That would be a loss…

That would be a cross…

I'd somehow rise above…

But Heaven help me…

If I ever lose your love…

Tony knocked on the directors' door. "Come in." Jen said through the door. Tony went in. "Director Shepard, I need to talk to you." Tony said. "Tony please we're friends you can call me Jen. Now what's the problem?" Jen asked. "I can't continue to be in charge. It's causing too much of a problem for Kate and I, not to mention it's been rough on Aidan and Ethan because I haven't been able to be home much." Tony explained. "Tony it's not a problem. Listen Gibbs will be back next week, do you think you can stay in charge until he gets back? I would hate to bring in someone for just a week." Jen asked. "Yeah on one condition, I have this family thing tonight and I really need to be out of here around the same time Kate leaves." Tony said. "Listen it's been a pretty slow day why don't you and Kate go home? McGee can take care of things and if something comes up we'll call." Jen suggested. "Thanks." Tony said and with that he left to find Kate.

I've traded my innocence…

For the secrets of the night…

Felt my calloused conscience…

Lose it's grip on wrong and right…

It cut me to the bone…

But somehow I've held on…

'Cause I could feel your touch…

But Heaven help me…

If I ever lose your love…

It wasn't long before Tony found Kate at her desk. "Come on Kate we're taking the rest of the day off." Tony said with a smile. "Are you serious?" Kate asked. "Would I lie to you?" Tony asked. "No you wouldn't." Kate said as she got up and kissed him. "Let's get Aidan and Ethan and go home." Tony said. It wasn't long before they picked up the boys and were on there way home.

'Cause you are the one light that shines on me…

Without your love God knows where I'd be…

Lost without a prayer…

Somewhere way out there…

My soul would turn to dust…

Heaven help me…

If I ever lose your love…

'Cause you are the one light that shines on me…

Without your love God knows where I'd be…

So hold me close again…

Tell me it won't end…

And that will be enough…

Heaven help me…

If ever lose your love…

And Heaven help me…

If ever lose your love…


	8. First Meetings and a New Case

First Meetings and a New Case

It was Tuesday morning and it was also the day Gibbs was scheduled to return to work, and he was bringing Erica with him. The whole team was waiting for them to arrive. Ducky even let Jimmy Palmer come up from Autopsy to meet Erica. Gibbs had told Erica a little about each of his teammates. It wasn't long before Gibbs and Erica arrived at NCIS. When they came in everyone got really quiet. "Erica, I'd like you to meet my team. Everyone this is my daughter Erica." Gibbs introduced them. Erica had an idea of who was who before each of them introduced themselves. Tony and Kate were just as Gibbs described them. Abby was well Abby and Erica thought that she could really get along with Abby. She confused McGee with Palmer, mainly because they both seemed insecure. And then Ducky was just as Gibbs had described him to her. There was only one person left to meet and that was her father's boss and girlfriend, Jenny Shepard. "Come on Erica there is one more person I want you to meet." Gibbs said and Erica followed him to Jen's office.

Jen was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork when Gibbs entered her office. She got up and gave him a hug. "Jethro, it's so good to have you back. Is she here?" Jen asked as she greeted him. "Yes and she knows." Gibbs replied. "Well what are you waiting for bring her in." Jen replied. "Erica come on in." Gibbs called for his daughter. Erica shyly entered the office and Jen introduced herself. "It's great to finally meet you Erica and I can't tell you how happy, not just your father, but we all are to have you here in Washington with us." Jen said with a smile. "Thanks, it's nice to finally meet you." Erica replied. "If you need anything Jen is here for you too." Gibbs assured Erica. "We all are." Said Kate as she, Tony, and McGee entered Jen's office. "Hey boss, can we talk to you for a minute?" Tony asked. "Sure Dinozzo." Gibbs replied. "They're has been a homicide, it's the fourth one like this. Kate and I think we're dealing with a serial killer." Tony told Gibbs. "Okay, you three get your gear, McGee get the sedan, and Kate call Ducky. I'll meet you outside." Gibbs ordered. "On it boss." Tony replied as the three left. Gibbs then looked at Jen who gave him a reassuring nod. "Erica, I need you to stay here with Jen, I'll be back soon." Gibbs said and turned to leave. "Be careful." Erica replied. Gibbs turned and said "I will."


	9. Agent Down

Agent Down

At the scene of the crime the team discovered that the victim was a federal agent. The other victims had been federal agents as well. "We're definitely dealing with a serial killer." Kate said to Tony. Just then a shot was fired. "Spread out. McGee you're with me. You two stick together. Ducky and Palmer back to the truck." Gibbs ordered. Another shot was fired in Tony and Kate's direction. Tony quickly pushed Kate to the ground and used his body to cover her. The bullet hit the tree behind them. "Stay quiet and don't move." Tony whispered. "Tony we're being ambushed, we need to get to Gibbs and McGee." Kate insisted. "Kate we're dealing with snipers, if we get up we're dead. We have know idea how many there are and where they are. Let's just hope Ducky was able to get to the truck and call for help." Tony said.

Meanwhile, Ducky and Palmer were in the back of the truck seeking refuge. When they had gotten to the truck one of the tires was flat where it had been shot. Inside the truck Ducky and Palmer waited for help to arrive. "Stay low Mr. Palmer and be very quiet." Ducky said. "Doctor Mallard, have you ever been in a situation like this before?" Palmer asked. "Well now that you asked, this does remind of the time that…" Ducky began. "Never mind we need to be quiet Doctor Mallard." Palmer said cutting Ducky off. He was definitely not in the mood for one of Ducky's stories.

Outside Gibbs and McGee were still dodging bullets. A new shot was fired every few seconds and they were good to stay ahead of the shots. To the agents' surprise another shot rang out from a different direction and got Gibbs in the shoulder. Gibbs hit the ground. "Agent Down, I repeat, Agent Down." McGee said into his radio. "Timothy are you okay? Who's hurt?" Ducky said through the radio. "It's Gibbs, he's been shot." McGee replied into the radio. Ducky's voice came again "Okay Timothy I need you to stay with him until you hear the sirens and when they get close enough you need to come out of where you're hiding and take them to Gibbs. Now if something happens to you I need your coordinates." Ducky replied through the radio. McGee than gave Ducky the coordinates.

Tony and Kate heard the whole thing through the radio. "Tony let McGee know that we're okay and find out how bad Gibbs is hurt." Kate said. "Okay." Tony replied. "Now." Kate ordered. "McGee this is Tony. Kate and I are fine. How bad is Gibbs hurt?" Tony said into the radio. "Tony, he's bleeding pretty badly. He is coming in and out of consciousness. You two should probably stay put for a while." McGee said into the radio. "That's our plan, McGee. Just remember Gibbs is counting on you." Tony replied.

It wasn't long before the team heard sirens. The sirens got closer and closer. Soon the police had the entire perimeter blocked off near Tony, Kate, Ducky, and Palmer but Gibbs and McGee had traveled too far and the police were just getting over there. McGee went to get help as he stopped to catch his breath everything went black and he hit the ground. Soon the paramedics had Gibbs ready to go. Tony and Kate were waiting in the Sedan for Ducky, Palmer, and McGee. When they saw the paramedics with Gibbs but no McGee they began to worry. "Stay here." Tony said to Kate and then got out of the car. "How is he?" Ducky asked the paramedics as Tony came over. "It will be touch and go for awhile but we think he'll pull through." One of the paramedics replied. "Where's McGee?" Tony asked one of the officers. "We have reason to believe that Special Agent McGee has been kidnapped." The officer said. "And that reason is?" Tony asked. "We found this not with his hat. It says that he's been kidnapped." The officer replied. "I want a full search of the area." Tony demanded. "You have my units' full cooperation. Well find your missing agent. Your director has already informed us that this will be a joint operation between my unit, NCIS, and the FBI." The officer said. "We are going to head back to headquarters. We'll be in touch." Tony replied. He then got back in the car where Kate, Ducky, and Palmer were waiting. "Well?" Kate asked. "McGee has been kidnapped and we have to go back to headquarters because we need to talk to the director." Tony replied. And with that they left. One question was in all of their minds and that was: "What are they going to tell Erica and Abby?"


	10. A Long Day Comes To An End

A Long Day Comes To An End

Back at headquarters Tony and Kate headed down to Abby's lab. They didn't even know where to begin with her. How do you tell your friend that her husband is missing? They've done it before when it came to complete strangers but this was Abby. Abby and McGee had had enough hardships in their relationship they didn't need this. How will this affect Addison if they can't bring him back? The thought of McGee and Abby's little girl growing up without her father really bothered them. When they reached Abby's lab Tony went over and turned off her music which got her attention. "Hey guys, why the long faces?" Abby asked. "Abby you need to come with us." Kate said. She went with Tony and Kate to a conference room where they could talk in private.

"Abby we don't know how to tell you this but McGee is missing." Tony said. "You're kidding right?" Abby asked. "No Abby. We're very serious. We were ambushed we all almost died out there. Gibbs was shot he is now at the hospital and McGee was kidnapped when he went to get help. Tony and I were shot at as well." Kate said. "This can't be happening. Who would have…?" Abby began to ask. "We don't know but we're going to find out." Tony promised. "Is there anything else I should know?" Abby asked. "You're off the case and you and Addison are going home with us and the boys." Kate said. "We'll be fine we don't need to…" Abby began. "You're staying at our place. Listen we are dealing with snipers who are killing federal agents. Your husband is a federal agent what's going to stop them from coming after you too?" Tony asked. "What's going to stop them from coming after you and Kate?" Abby asked. "Kate and I can handle it, we're trained to handle situations like this, you're not." Tony said. "Fine." Abby said. "Good let's go." Kate said.

Meanwhile Jen was having a talk with Erica about what happened. "Erica, your father was shot today. He's going to be okay. Dr. Mallard is going to take you to the hospital to see him. I'll be there later to pick you up and I'll take you home and I'll stay with you until he is released." Jen said. "I don't need a babysitter!" Erica said. "Of course you don't but you don't need to be alone right now. I don't want to scare you but the person who shot your father and the other people who shot at the team are after federal agents and your father is a federal agent and we just want to make sure you stay safe. Is that okay?" Jen asked. "I guess." Erica said. "I'll call Dr. Mallard and tell him you are ready to go." Jen said and picked up the phone.

Tony and Kate arrived home followed by Abby who pulled into the driveway seconds after they did. Tony and Kate got the boys out of the car. "Abby why don't we get the kids inside, Tony will help you with your bags in a minute." Kate said. When Kate got inside she put Ethan in his playpen and she sat down on the couch, it wasn't long before Aidan came and sat down beside her. Kate was very tired and it was obvious, after all it had been a long day. Aidan picked up that something wasn't right. "What's wrong Mommy?" Aidan asked. It always amazed Kate how Aidan could know when something wasn't quite right, after all he was only four. "Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired." Kate replied. Aidan then moved so he was sitting on her lap. "I'm tired too." Aidan said. "I bet you didn't take a nap today did you?" Kate asked. "No." Aidan replied. "Well you can take one now, I'll hold you." Kate said. Aidan just curled up in her arms and soon was asleep. Kate and Aidan were very close. Kate loved both her boys so much but for some reason she seemed to have more of a bond with Aidan than Ethan, she hoped in time that her and Ethan would be just as close. Tony came in the room after he had finished helping Abby with her bags. When he saw Kate and Aidan he just smiled. He went over and picked up Ethan and then sat down beside them. "He didn't take a nap again today?" Tony asked. "No, he didn't." Kate replied. Kate then looked over at Ethan who was now sound asleep as well. "I guess we're all tired." Tony said. "I guess so." Kate replied with a smile. Abby looked out into the living room where Tony and Kate were with their boys, she couldn't help but be happy for them. But at the same time she had to hold back the tears because she missed McGee and she wished for once she could be as lucky as Tony and Kate.


	11. Don't Go

Don't Go

Later that night Tony and Kate were lying in bed holding each other, just enjoying being close to each other after the day they had when the phone rang. "Hello" Tony answered. "Who is it?" Kate asked. Tony motioned for her to wait a minute. "Yeah okay I'll be there." Tony replied and hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Kate asked. "That was the director she said that they may have found McGee, but she wants one of us at the scene to head things up. You're not going, I am." Tony said. "Tony don't go, I've got a bad feeling about this." Kate said. "Somebody's got to help McGee, I can't continue to sit around here just waiting for news." Tony replied. "Tony you and I both know if you go there is a good chance you won't be coming back, the boys don't need that and I certainly don't need that. Please stay here." Kate pleaded with him as Tony got up and started to get ready. "I already agreed to go, and even if I did change my mind what would I say?" Tony asked. "That your family needs you here." Kate replied. "I have to go Kate." Tony said. "Well then maybe what I'm about to tell you will change your mind." Kate said. "What's that?" Tony asked. "Well I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure but I think I'm pregnant." Kate replied. "Really?" Tony asked. "Have I ever lied to you?" Kate asked. Tony went over and gave Kate a hug and then kissed her. "I won't go." He whispered. Then he went over to the phone and called the director back. "Director this is Anthony Dinozzo I'm not going to be able to work tonight. My family needs me here." Tony said and hung up the phone and with that Tony and Kate went back to bed.


	12. Another Day, No Word

Another Day, No Word

McGee awoke in a cold, dark, damp room. The first thought he had was his head was throbbing then it all came back to him. The case, the ambush, Gibbs being shot, and everything going black; he knew he had to get out of there and that he was probably running out of time. But he was gagged and chained to the wall. His captor then entered the room and took the gag out of McGee's mouth just then another man entered the room. "So special Agent McGee is it? Do you know why you're here?" the captor William Joseph asked. McGee just stood there and didn't say anything. "I asked you a question." William said. McGee said nothing. "Geez, Willie I don't think he's going to answer you." The other man Bob said. "Bob what have I told you about using my name in front of a hostage?" William asked angrily. "I didn't use your name I used your nickname, if I wanted to use your name I would have called you William." Bob replied. William then grabbed Bob by the ear and said. "I oughta take you out you know good piece of filth." He then threw Bob out of the room. "I'll be back and next time you will talk." William said to McGee before leaving. McGee hoped the team was searching for him, but at the same time he didn't want them anywhere near these guys.

The next morning Tony, Kate, and Abby were all at work trying to locate McGee. Tony and Kate decided they would not be going into the field on this case, actually it had been decided for them but they knew they couldn't not help. Instead of taking the boys to the day care Tony and Kate decided to keep them with them and considering the circumstances it was probably for the best. Abby kept Addison downstairs with her as well. After Kate got everything set up for Aidan and Ethan to color and play she then went straight to work all the while keeping an eye on her boys, who could get into mischief at all the wrong times. It wasn't long before Jen came to find Tony and Kate. "So what have we got?" Jen asked. "Well, we've got the name of one of our snipers his name is Lieutenant William Joseph. He hasn't shown up for work in a week and didn't surface until the other day." Tony said. "Also his buddy is missing Lieutenant Robert "Bob" Jenkins. There is still no sign of him but his wife swears up and down that Jenkins is not involved. They are both marine snipers." Kate added. "Okay good. Last night we thought for sure we had found McGee but it was a trap, it's a good thing you didn't go Tony. I'm going to have an agent follow Jenkins' wife who knows she may lead us to her husband or maybe even McGee." Jen said as she left. "Good." Tony said. "How is Abby holding up?" Jen asked. "Not well." Kate replied. "And Addison?" Jen asked. "She really doesn't know what's going on." Tony replied. "She keeps asking Abby where her father is." Kate said. "How are you two doing I understand yesterday was rough out in the field." Jen asked. "We're still a little shaken up." Kate said as she picked up Ethan. "Don't stay here too long." Jen said as she left. "I'm going to go check on Abby." Kate said to Tony. "Okay." Tony replied as Kate started to walk away but Aidan started to follow her she stopped and turned to her son. "Aidan I need you to stay here and help your Daddy." Kate told him. "Okay." Aidan said and went back over to his father. Kate and Ethan then went down to see Abby.

In Abby's lab Kate spotted Abby sitting at her desk with Addison in her lap. She knew this had to be hard on Abby. If anything happened to Tony she didn't know what she would do, which then led her to wonder when she became so co-dependent. She really didn't care she loved her husband and she loved her children and she knew she couldn't handle it if anything happened to them. She also knew that Abby felt the same about her family. Kate always considered herself strong but now that she sees Abby and what Abby's going through she realized she is not even half as strong as she thought she was and not nearly as strong as Abby was at that moment. "Hey Abby mind if we come in?" Kate asked as she sat down in a chair across from Abby. "Sure. You know Kate I'm surprised Aidan didn't follow you and Ethan down here." Abby said. "Why's that?" Kate asked. "You know exactly why. That little boy adores you he'd follow you to the ends of the earth if he thought it was necessary. He worships the ground you walk on Kate." Abby said. "I know and that is why I'm considering leaving NCIS." Kate said. "You're what?" Abby asked shocked. "Aidan and Ethan need me and don't tell anyone but it's possible that I might be pregnant again." Kate replied. "Really?" Abby asked. "Yeah, Tony and I are picking up a pregnancy test on the way home." Kate replied. "So if you are pregnant again are you hoping for a girl this time?" Abby asked. "Kind of, but it really doesn't matter, but I'll tell you this much this baby will be the last." Kate said. "You say that now…" Abby began. "I'm serious." Kate replied. "Well you better let me know as soon as you find out." Abby said. "We will, but we'll tell the boys first." Kate replied. "Any word on McGee?" Abby asked changing the subject. "Not yet, but we did find out who one of the snipers is. Also we think his best friend is involved. They've got an agent following the friends' wife in hopes that she will lead them to her husband, who will hopefully lead us to McGee." Kate said. "We have to find him, if not for me, for Addison." Abby said. "I know and we will." Kate replied as she got up and her and Ethan went back upstairs.


	13. Perfect Again?

Perfect Again?

Tony and Kate decided to go home early there was nothing more they could do that day, plus they had other matters to attend to. They waited until they made sure the boys were in bed asleep for their naps before Kate took the pregnancy test and it wasn't long before they found out for sure that they were going to have another baby. Although they were both happy about it but there was still one thing weighing heavily on Kate's mind and Tony knew exactly what it was. "Kate." Tony said. "What?" Kate asked. "You know if you want to stay home with the kids maybe you should. I mean I make more than enough for us to live comfortably." Tony said. "Yeah well you may have to give up your sports car." Kate said. "I'll live." Tony replied. "Look Tony I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I probably won't decide until after the baby is born, but I probably will stay home, at least for awhile." Kate said. "Whatever you want to do is fine." Tony replied. "Thanks." Kate said snuggling up to Tony.

A few hours later after Aidan and Ethan got up from their naps. Tony and Kate took them to the living room to tell them about the baby. They were a little worried as to how Ethan was going to deal with this but they knew that Aidan would be fine. Kate held Aidan and Tony held Ethan as they told them. Aidan was thrilled that he was going to have another little brother or sister, but when they told 2 year old Ethan he began to cry. He was not happy. "Don't cry Ethan." Kate said. "I'm the baby!" Ethan said and then cried some more. "Aidan why don't you go play with your toy cars and Tony give me Ethan." Kate said. Tony handed over Ethan and after awhile he finally quit crying but by then he was so tired he went back to sleep. "Well that went well." Kate said to Tony. "He'll be fine; he just didn't expect this that's all." Tony assured her. Soon Abby and Addison came in. When Abby saw Ethan sleeping in Kate's arms she wondered what was going on, after all Kate and Ethan really didn't have a strong bond. Abby knew Kate loved Ethan and that Ethan loved her but Ethan was a lot closer to Tony. "So Kate have you and Ethan finally bonded?" Abby asked. "Actually Abby, Ethan is kind of mad at us right now. He got really upset and it took awhile to calm him down but when he finally did calm down he was so tired he just went to sleep." Kate explained. "Why was he so upset?" Abby asked. "Because he is going to be a big brother." Tony blurted out. Kate just stared him down. "Sorry." Tony said apologetically. "It's alright Tony, she knew that it was a possibility." Kate said. Abby was happy for Kate and Tony but at the same time she was jealous of them and their perfect life together. She wondered if her life would ever be perfect again.


	14. Found

Found

It was early morning on the fourth day that McGee had been missing. He knew he couldn't last much longer. His captors had left him to die or so he thought. McGee was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the door swung open and several federal agents came in. McGee couldn't believe it help had arrived. They got McGee free from the chains and he collapsed from exhaustion. "Special Agent McGee are you okay?" An agent asked and helped him up. "Yes I'm just exhausted. Tell me are my friends okay?" McGee asked. "They are at NCIS headquarters; they will meet us at the hospital." The agent replied. "And Special Agent Gibbs is he okay?" McGee asked. "Thanks to you he is." The agent replied and he helped McGee to the ambulance.

Meanwhile at headquarters Tony got a call from Jen that the snipers had been arrested and McGee was on his way to the hospital. After Tony hung up the phone he went over to Kate. "Kate, they found McGee he's going to be fine." Tony said. "Good we better tell Abby." Kate replied. Tony and Kate went down to Abby's lab. Abby was sitting at her desk staring off in space. She hadn't been the usual perky Abby lately but that was understandable considering the circumstances. "Abby we've got some good news, they found McGee." Kate said. "Really?" Abby asked. "Really, and we are going to take you and Addison to see him now." Tony replied. "Great, let's go get Addison." Abby said grabbing her stuff and racing out the door.

At the hospital Gibbs was sitting in McGee's room waiting for the others to arrive. "I'm proud of you McGee you hung in there. That is a sign of real strength." Gibbs said. "It had nothing to do with strength sir; it had everything to do with Abby and Addison." McGee replied. Tony and Kate came in the room. "Hey Probie" Tony said. "Hi Tony, Hi Kate" McGee said. "There are some people here who want to see you." Kate said. Abby came in the room with Addison. "Daddy" Addison said happily as she pointed at McGee. Abby then set Addison down on the bed next to McGee. "I missed you Tim." Abby said as she gave McGee a big hug and kiss. "I missed you too Abby." McGee replied. The team just smiled at the newly reunited family. "We'll leave you three alone." Tony said as they all left the room. "I have so much to tell you." Abby said. "Like what?" McGee asked. "Well for starters would you believe that Tony and Kate are going to have another baby?" Abby asked. "You're kidding." McGee said. "Nope." Abby said. "You know Abby this whole experience really made me think." McGee said. "About what?" Abby asked. "About maybe having another child." McGee said. "We'll I'll obviously need to think about it and we'll need to discuss it before we make any decisions." Abby said. "Well you think about it." McGee said. "I'm so glad you're okay." Abby said.

Outside the room Tony, Kate, and Gibbs were talking. "So how are you feeling boss?" Tony asked. "I was shot Dinozzo, how do you think I feel?" Gibbs asked. "I guess pretty bad." Tony replied. "Yeah, so tell me Kate what is this I hear about you being pregnant again?" Gibbs asked. "Where'd you hear that?" Kate asked. "From Abby where do you think?" Gibbs asked. "Of course, well it's true." Kate replied. "Same rules apply as the last two times, remember that." Gibbs said and went back to his room. "I bet you hate hearing that by now." Tony said as he put his arms around Kate. "The rules about fieldwork are much better than being put on desk duty." Kate replied and kissed Tony. "Come on let's go back to work." Tony said as he took her hand and they left.


	15. Where We Belong

Author's note: The song used in the chapter is "Where We Belong" by Jamie O'Neal.

Where We Belong

Erica was making it very difficult for Gibbs and Jen to have any kind of a relationship. It's not that she didn't like Jen because she did. Erica didn't want anyone to replace her mother and she knew that her father loved Jen very much. Gibbs and Jen decided this was it a decision had to be made and it had to be soon.

Say Good-bye maybe that's one way to go…

Walk away and say it's over, call it history…

Do I believe we'd be better off apart?

Can I see my world without you in it?

Baby not for a single minute…

Gibbs, Jen, and Erica were sitting at the dinner table. "Erica, we need to have a talk." Gibbs said. "Okay talk." Erica replied. "You realize I loved your mother very much?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah sure" Erica replied. "Well things didn't work out for your mother and I and Erica she's gone. You have to realize I love Jen now and nothings going to change that. No one will ever replace your mom. Not for you or for me." Gibbs said. "And your point is?" Erica asked. "I'm asking you for your blessing for Jen and I to continue seeing each other." Gibbs said. "What do you say Erica will you give me a chance?" Jen asked. Erica was silent for a moment. "Okay" Erica replied. "Thank-you" Gibbs replied.

Let the moon give up the night…

All the stars leave Heaven on high…

The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you…

We can get over any wall…

If we have to fly, run, climb, or crawl…

Love will always lead us back to where we belong…

Late one night Kate awoke from a nightmare she then turned to Tony and woke him up. "Tony, wake up." Kate said. "Yes dear?" Tony asked still very much asleep. "I had a nightmare." Kate replied. "I didn't think you had nightmares." Tony replied now slightly intrigued. "I don't but Tony it was so real." Kate said. "Tell me about it." Tony said to her as he pulled her close. "I dreamed I lost you. I don't know when I became so co-dependent but I don't think I could handle that." Kate said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tony wiped the tear away. "You're not going to lose me and as far as the co-dependency thing I'm the same way with you. I guess it happened when we fell in love." Tony said then he kissed her. "Try to get some sleep, I love you." Tony said as he held her close. "I love you too." Kate replied and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Just today I woke up shaking from a dream…

I got a glimpse of life without you…

All the good was gone…

Then I realized you were lying next to me…

I knew right then, baby, come whatever…

When the going gets tough we'll face it together…

The next morning after Tony woke up he just watched Kate sleep. It wasn't long before she woke up. "Feeling better?" Tony asked. "Yeah but you know what would make me feel even better?" Kate asked. "What?" Tony asked. "Just staying right here and you holding me all day" Kate replied. "That can be arranged." Tony said with a smile.

Let the moon give up the night…

All the stars leave Heaven on high…

The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you…

We can get over any wall…

If we have to fly, run, climb, or crawl…

Love will always lead us back where we belong…

Abby and McGee had been feuding. Abby wanted to keep Addison at the daycare at work but McGee wanted to send her to a private daycare that was more like a kindergarten. The arguing had been going on for days. "No, Tim we are not sending her to an all academics no play daycare. I don't care if you went to one and you're brilliant." Abby said. "I just think she needs to be challenged." McGee said. "Listen she has time to be challenged when she is older, she is a toddler let her be a toddler." Abby said. Addison couldn't take her parents arguing anymore so she just began to cry. The both quickly forgot their argument and went to comfort their daughter.

Baby all we got to do is reach out…

No laying blame, no guilty party…

Lay our daggers down on the ground…

Hold each other and say we're sorry…

"Okay Abby you win. Addison can stay at the daycare but she will go to a private school." McGee said firmly. "Of course" Abby replied. All that mattered to either of them was Addison. They weren't sure what was holding their relationship together until Addison began crying, it was her.

All the couples realized they would face challenges but they knew they could overcome them together. After all that's what love is about. The one thing all three of the couples had in common was they each had true love, but none loved like Kate and Tony and they were exactly where they belonged.

Let the moon give up the night…

All the stars leave Heaven on high…

The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you…

We can get over any wall…

If we have to fly, run, climb, or crawl…

Love will always lead us back where we belong…

Love is gonna lead us back where we belong.


	16. Thunderstorms And Family Time

Authors note: Sorry so short just thought this would make a sweet little chapter.

Thunderstorms and Family Time

It was 2 am on a Saturday morning and it wasvery stormy outside. Tony and Kate both woke up when there was a loud crash of thunder they knew it wouldn't be long before the boys would be joining them. "You go get Aidan and I'll go get Ethan." Tony said as they both got out of bed. Aidan and Ethan did not like thunderstorms at all. That was the one thing the boys were afraid of. Kate went into Aidan's room and turned on the light, Aidan was hiding under his covers. "Aidan sweetie it's just a thunderstorm." Kate said as she went over to Aidan and he peeked out from under the covers. "I'm scared Mommy." Aidan said. "Come on you can sleep with us tonight." Kate said as Aidan got out of bed. Then there was another crash of thunder and Aidan grabbed his mother's hand. "C'mon. You'll be okay." Kate said as she led Aidan down the hall to her and Tony's room. In Tony and Kate's room Tony already had brought Ethan back to bed when Kate and Aidan came in. Aidan climbed into the bed and then Kate got in and just held her little boy close. Then it thundered again and Ethan was about to cry. Kate just reached over to Ethan so he could be close to her too. Ethan quickly calmed down. It had appeared the two had finally bonded. Tony was in awe at how Kate could calm both boys down so quickly because it wasn't long before Aidan and Ethan were both sound asleep. "Hey Kate, do you have any idea how good you are with them?" Tony asked. "About as good as you are." Kate replied. "You think so?" Tony asked. "Tony they love you so much it's obvious." Kate said. "Yeah well it's pretty obvious how much they love you. I'm so glad that you and Ethan are starting to be closer than you used to be." Tony said. "I am too." Kate said with a smile as she looked at her boys sleeping. "I love you Tony." Kate said. "I love you too." Tony replied and then they fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


	17. Awards and Memories

Authors note: I used part of a song in this chapter called "No Ordinary Love" performed by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Enjoy the chapter.

Awards and Memories

It had been a slow day at work and the team was ready to go home, but they wouldn't be home for long because that night there was a banquet where an award would go out to one of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's finest and what they didn't know is that was Gibbs. Only Gibbs knew. At the banquet Tony, Kate, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs all sat together. Gibbs brought Erica along and it was obvious she really didn't want to be there. It was obvious that Kate didn't want to be there either. "You okay?" Tony asked his wife. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Kate replied as her and Tony just sat holding hands. It wasn't long before Agent Kurt Oliver, an agent who has a thing for Kate even though Kate is married and has two kids, went over to talk to her. "Great." Kate said when she saw Kurt headed her way. "I really wish he would leave you alone." Tony whispered. "Me too" Kate replied. "I'll get rid of him." Tony said. "Tony just be nice about it." Kate said. "I will." Tony replied. Just then Kurt came over. "Hi Kate, you look nice this evening." Kurt said with a smile. "Yeah thanks." Kate replied really not paying much attention to him, she was too busy thinking about the boys and of course thinking about everything that had to be done before the new baby was born. "Hey Kurt, you don't mind if I call you Kurt? Can I have a word with you?" Tony asked and motioned for him to follow him. "What do you want?" Kurt asked when they were out of earshot. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my wife alone." Tony said. "Why should I?" Kurt asked. "Because it's what she wants and what I want, listen she has no interest in you. Kate and I are happily married, we have two amazing little boys, and Kate is pregnant with our third child so I'm asking you, no I'm telling you to leave her alone." Tony said. "She's pregnant?" Kurt asked. "Yeah" Tony replied. "Forget that, I'll leave her alone." Kurt said and left. Tony joined Kate and the others back at the table. "How did it go?" Kate asked. "He said he'd leave you alone." Tony said. "What'd you say to him?" Kate asked. "I just told him you were pregnant and I think it scared him off." Tony said and then kissed Kate. "What would I do without you?" Kate asked. "I hope you never have to find out." Tony said. Soon it was time for Gibbs to receive his award. Gibbs gave his speech and then he called his coworkers up to the stage. "I don't deserve this award alone, these people my coworkers, my team. Thank-you." Gibbs said as he left the stage.

It wasn't long before everyone was on their way home. McGee and Abby went home and put Addison to bed as soon as the sitter left. Tony and Kate picked up Aidan and Ethan from Kate's sister's house and took them home and got them ready for bed. They put Ethan to bed first. "Night Ethan, we love you so much." Kate said as she tucked her youngest son into bed and gave him a kiss. Then Tony turned off the light and they went to Aidan's room to put Aidan to bed. Aidan climbed into bed. "Mommy, can we read tonight?" Aidan asked sweetly. "Not tonight sweetie." Kate said as she gave her son a hug and a kiss and tucked him into bed. "We love you Aidan." Tony said as he turned the light off and Tony and Kate headed to bed. Once they were in bed Tony held Kate close. "They're good boys." Tony said. "Yeah they are." Kate replied. "You realize we have two options, we either have to get a bigger house or the boys are going to have to share a room." Tony said. "Well it won't be a problem if we have another boy, however if we have a girl then Aidan and Ethan can share a room, I'm not ready to move." Kate replied. "Why not?" Tony asked. "The same reason I know that you're not, we have so many memories here, memories that go back to the very beginning of our relationship." Kate replied. "I see your point." Tony said. They talked about those memories until they fell asleep.

This is not your ordinary…

No ordinary love…

I was not prepared enough…

To fall so deep in love…

This is not your ordinary…

No ordinary love…

You were the first to touch my heart…

Made everything right again…

With your extraordinary love…

I get so weak when you look at me…

I get lost inside your eyes…

Sometimes the magic is hard to believe…

But you're here before my very eyes…

You brought joy to my world…

Set me so free…

I want you to understand…

You are every breath that I breathe…


	18. It Seems Like A Lifetime

Authors note: This is the last chapter of this story but I will definitely be writing one more story possibly two stories in this series, I just feel I can't stop the story now. In this chapter I used part of the song "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" performed by Aerosmith. Although the whole song applies. Thanks for reading.

It Seems Like A Lifetime

The months passed quickly and it wasn't long before Tony and Kate's third child, a little girl, was born. They decided on the name McKenna Kate. Kate just fell in love with the name McKenna when she heard it and as far as McKenna's middle name goes Tony wanted McKenna to have her mother's name as part of her name. McKenna took after Kate. Like Aidan, McKenna had Kate's eyes. After two days at the hospital they finally got to take McKenna home. McGee and Abby were watching the boys the day they came home. Aidan was very excited about his new sister coming home, Ethan on the other hand wasn't as thrilled but he was adjusting. When they got home Kate went in first followed by Tony who had the car seat with McKenna in it. The boys ran to their mother. "Mommy!" Aidan said as he hugged her followed by Ethan who did the same. Abby just smiled as she saw Kate with her children. Abby knew that Kate had the life she had always dreamed about, the life she deserved. It seems like a lifetime ago when Kate first joined NCIS and it seems like a lifetime since Tony and Kate refused to acknowledge how they truly felt about one another and then so suddenly everything changed. Everything changed for the better for everyone. Tony and Kate both knew how blessed they were to have found each other, fallen in love, and now have 3 amazing children. Not to mention they had a career they both enjoy. Their relationship had had its ups and downs but their love prevailed because true love does conquer all. It seems like a lifetime since everything changed for the better. It seems like a lifetime since Tony and Kate fell in love.

"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing"

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…

Watch you smile while you are sleeping…

While you're far away dreaming…

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender…

I could stay lost in this moment forever…

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…

Don't want to close my eyes…

I don't want to fall asleep…

Cause I'd miss you baby…

And I don't want to miss a thing…

Cause even when I dream of you…

The sweetest dream will never do…

I'd still miss you baby…

And I don't want to miss a thing…


End file.
